


Who is the Red Hood dating?

by xserenity



Series: Gamers! AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Social Media, Video & Computer Games, gamers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Jason has been dropping hints that he's currently seeing someone but his followers don't know who. And they badly want it to be his best friend, Roy. But they're in for a surprise.





	Who is the Red Hood dating?

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Jason Todd  
> Age: 22  
> Username: RedHood  
> Social Media Platform: Twitter  
> Media Platform: Twitch  
> Favorite Game Genre: Action-Adventure  
> Best Friend: Roy Harper

“So, how are you and your new boyfriend doing?” Roy Harper, Jason's best friend asked. He was leisurely sitting on Jason's couch, eating chips out of a bag and littering crumbs everywhere. 

Jason rolled his eyes and snatched the bag from Roy. “About two months now and stop making a mess.” He scolded while at the same time munching on the chips himself. 

“Oh. That's a record for you. Usually you barely last through a second date. You must like him a lot then.” 

Jason had no reason to deny that and agreed. “Yep. He's one of a kind.” 

“And hot.”

“Can't lie that he's not attractive cause _he is_. Which is the reason why I started a conversation with him. Then I ended up liking him.” 

Roy hummed in pleasure as he listened to Jason talk about Dick. Jason had been dating Dick for about three months and they were enjoying each other's company. They'd go on dates and would play videogames together and sometimes Dick was invited over to his place for movie or gaming night. It was relaxing and yes of course, they made out a lot. Jason had found out that Dick was a very intimate person. 

They've been taking it slow, getting to know each other through various outlets. He's learned a bit about Dick. Like how he was adopted by Bruce Wayne, the billionaire, when he was nine years old. That his parents were part of the circus but then were murdered. Good thing they caught the guy. He hasn't met the family yet but he knows that they have a butler, named Alfred who is basically like their grandfather and then he has two younger brothers, one adopted and one isn't. Jason already knew about Damian and a bit about Tim since they were known gamers in the community. Though he's surprised he's never heard of Dick before. 

But of course that was because the man wasn't as active online, though he had his own Twitch channel and a YouTube channel. He was more of an Instagram person. Okay well he was Instagram famous. Dick had so many followers it was insane. And his account consisted mainly of his selfies. It was 75% selfies and 25% other. Not that it didn't make sense because it did since he was _beautiful_ and of course, his followers were all about his pretty face. 

Dick didn't even have a Twitter which amazed Jason because he honestly saw Dick as the type to post about his day. But he guessed he was too focused on Instagram. 

Jason on the other hand was very active on Twitter. As that is where most of his followers and fans could interact with him and he often replied to tweets (the ones he felt like answering). Plus he often streamed on Twitch and occasionally on YouTube. 

Roy would often co-op with him and Jason's followers enjoyed watching them play together so he would do it every so often. 

Like today for example. Roy had come over so they could continue playing Resident Evil 6. They were about halfway through the game.

Roy wasn't a popular gamer like Jason but he did play a lot and streamed when he had time. But typically he'd play offline since he'd get lazy to commentate and mainly made videos of game play for his YouTube. He was featured more on Jason's channel.

“That's good for you. I hope I get to meet him soon. ” 

“Maybe.” 

“Hey what does that mean?” 

“It means maybe.”

“Worried I'll seduce him.” 

“I highly doubt he'd be seduced by you.” 

“That is harsh Jaybird. I like to think I'm good looking.” 

“I wasn't talking about your looks.”

“Are you telling me my seduction skills are awful?”

“Possibly.”

“Whoa. I take that to offense.”

“That's _too bad_ Harper. Now let's get playing. I'm going to turn on the stream.” Jason cleared out the snacks they had piled on the coffee table in the living room and placed it in the kitchen.

He had a gaming area set up with streaming capabilities in the living room. This was for co-op reasons. He had his own personal space in his bedroom. 

They got situated with their headsets and controllers and got the game started.

\-------

Whenever Jason streamed, it was normal for him to look at his chat and see what his followers are talking about. They'd always mention Roy every so often. He was a _hot topic_. They've been friends for a long time and played together a lot.

There were a group of his followers that would often ask for when Roy would be on again since they liked watching the man complain about everything. And their dynamic together was enjoyable to watch. 

Others would ask if he and Roy were dating and if they weren't, _why the hell not?_ Because apparently they were adorable together and belonged together.

 _Okay_. Jason gets that people have their strange fantasies. But Roy and he have never been intimate in a way for them to garner that idea. Though of course, people have their own ways of viewing their relationship. In the past he's been asked a few times if he's dating Roy or not. 

Well he didn't mind it so much since it amused him. It kept him entertained and he took pleasure in teasing his followers. 

Like when he'd tweet that he had a date night and he was getting ready. 

Which proceeded to him getting flooded with a bunch of comments.

_@TheRedHood Who are you going on a date with?!?!?!_

_@TheRedHood OH MY GOD IS IT ROY?_

_@TheRedHood please tell me it's Roy :(_

_@TheRedHood It's a lie right? You don't actually have a date?_

_@TheRedHood why do you keep teasing us?_

It was amusing when his twitter exploded. But of course he didn't reply to any of them and instead said it was a secret. 

Though of course he really did have a date with the beautiful Dick Grayson. Who would give Jason a weird look whenever he caught him snickering as he read the comments on his phone. 

“What are you laughing about?” Dick asked with a raised brow, curious.

“Nothing babe. I'll tell you some other time.” 

“Um. Okay.” 

Jason was going to keep up this facade with his followers for as long as he could.

\------

He might have lost some followers but he has gained quite a few. Everyone was curious about who he was dating. 

Jason kept dropping hints on his Twitter or during his stream. 

He'd occasionally talk about how his date went, usually about the date itself and not about Dick. Well sometimes he'd mention the cute things he did. 

Like the one time Dick accidentally spilled water on himself by knocking the glass over with his hand. Then he'd get all flustered and embarrassed and apologize and it was so cute how he wanted to hide. But he'd try to remain calm and Jason learned that Dick often liked to work the problems out himself.

His followers would freak out about it. How Jason looked so love struck and why the hell couldn't he tell them because they were dying to know. 

Some even made a poll, taking guesses on it if was Roy or another person. About 68% guessed Roy. Oh how _wrong_ they were. 

Some were even mad at Jason for not telling him and threatened that they'd leave if it's not Roy. 

 _Well shit._ He guessed his dating life affected some of his followers (not a lot of them) as most were there to watch him play. He had a large variety of fans. 

Jason didn't mind as much nor was he too worried about his follower count. He was there to play video games and of course, he'd talk about his social life at times as some enjoyed that and who wouldn't want to know a bit about the streamer themselves? 

One day, Roy contacted Jason to ask why the hell his Twitter was getting spammed with “ _are you dating the RedHood?”_  

Jason laughed at that so hard that he teared up. 

Roy stormed over to his placed and chewed his ear off because he was getting comments nonstop and it was annoying but he also gained followers as well. 

Jason just explained that his followers suspected they were dating and he was having a little fun. 

So then Roy joined in on the joke and would tweet at Jason jokingly calling him baby or asking him if he was ready for their play date. 

Which only started more rumors but it was hilarious. 

Jason was sure when they found out it wasn't Roy, they'd be shocked or even devastated.

\--------

Jason was inside his room, on his stream. He was finishing up parts of his game play of The Walking Dead. 

He was so absorbed in the story that he didn't hear the knock on the door. 

“Jason?” 

It was Dick. 

Jason paused the game and took off his headphones. 

“Yeah?” 

“Food is ready!” 

“Okay give me a second!” 

Jason exit out of the game and was about to close out of his stream when he saw the spam in his chat box.

_@TheRedHood what the fuck?_

_@TheRedHood Who was that? OMG!_

_@TheRedHood That was so NOT Roy!! T^T_  

_@TheRedHood Who the fuck was that? TELL ME RIGHT NOW!!!! >:(_

_@TheRedHood Oh my God! That's your boyfriend right?_  

 _Well._ They were going to find out it wasn't Roy sooner or later. Jason closed the stream either way because he knew he was about to be bombarded on Twitter.

He left his room and found Dick setting up the table. He'd come over earlier to hang out but Jason had said he was going to do a stream and it wouldn't take long. Dick was okay with it and said he'd cook something up.

Jason knows that Dick wasn't the best cook since he admitted to that but there were a few simple dishes he could make.

One being chili. Since it was fairly simple for the most part and it only really required a pot for cooking.

Dick had set two bowls of chili on the dining table and a basket of garlic bread. He also brought out the wine. Fancy man that he is.

“Hope it doesn't taste awful,” Dick said as he sat down across the seat from Jason.

“I'm sure it'll taste fine.”

Dick smiled as he watched Jason take a spoonful of chili and took a bite. He waited for his reaction, watching in earnest.

After swallowing, Jason turned to look at his boyfriend and smirked. “It's good.”

Dick breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank God. I was worried it'd be horrible.”

“Don't you taste as you're cooking? And isn't this a dish you've cooked before?”

“Yeah but I mean I wasn't sure about the end product.”

“Well Dickie,” he said, pausing. It was his new nickname for Dick. They've come up with a few for one another and this was one of Jason's. “It's delicious so don't worry and eat.”

The two ate as they chatted about their day. Dick telling him about what he was doing before he came over. Then he asked how far Jason got in his game.

Which reminded him what had just occurred on stream. He pulled out his phone that'd been resting in the pocket of his pants and opened his Twitter.

 _Ah yep._ He had a ton of tweets at him. He scrolled through a few and chuckled as he read through them.

“What are you laughing about? You seem so amused lately,” Dick said, setting his utensil down as he narrowed his eyes at Jason.

“Well. _Apparently_ the stream heard you earlier and now they're freaking out. They want to know who you are and if I'm really dating someone,” Jason said and handed his phone to Dick.

Dick received the device and skimmed through the comments. Jason just watched as the blues of his eyes were blown wide and his jaw dropping in surprise.

“What?”

“I know.”

_“@TheRedHood Holy fuck, who was that?_

_Who the hell was that?_

_Who are you dating?_

_OMG! that's not Roy's voice! please tell me that isn't true._

_No!!!! You cannot not be dating Roy. It has to be Roy!_

_No how could you!! My ship!!_

_Fuck you!! Tell us who it is!”_

Dick read a few of the comments out loud. “Um...wow. Everyone is so angry. And wait do they think you and Roy are dating?”

Dick has never personally met Roy but he knows about him and he's seen him stream with Jason before.

“Yep. And some were even rooting for us.”

“Isn't this bad for you though Jason? I think you're losing followers.”

“Nah. I'm gaining new ones too.”

“Oh but – ” Dick paused. Then he seemed to be deep in thought as he was reading through more tweets. “I guess this is pretty amusing,” he chuckled.

“I know. I feel sort of bad. Well not really. But I guess I have been hinting about you. So they've been freaking out. It's hilarious,” Jason said with a grin.

“Are you going to tell them?”

“Nah I want to enjoy this some more. Plus I want to keep you a secret. I like having you to myself.”

Dick's smile widen. “You dork,” he said and got up. He walked towards Jason and pecked his cheek. “Gonna get some water. Want any?”

“I'm good.”

Dick turned to walk to the refrigerator. Jason watched as Dick opened the door and searched inside for a water bottle. An idea lit in his head. He reached for his phone across the table and turned on the camera. Then quickly snapped a picture of Dick from behind.

Jason wasn't going to lie but Dick had an amazingly fit body. He was well toned and had beautiful curves. His muscles were fantastic. Not to mention his backside. His broad shoulders and the shape of his back, as well as the curve of his plush butt. And of course, his long muscular legs.

 _Yeah_. He was so putting this as his phone background. Also… tweeting it.

He opened a new tweet and attached the photo.

_‘My pretty bird ;)’_

And bam. Endless more comments. Some angry but some more shocked at how gorgeous his boyfriend looked from behind. And then some begging for a picture of his face.

“You're laughing again,” Dick commented as he returned to his seat.

“Don't worry. Just reading through these. They are funny as hell.”

“I hope you don't piss off your followers too much. I sort of feel bad for them.”

“No worries Dick.” He knows that when they find out about Dick, they'll fall in love with him too because he's just too charming.

Also he was excited to see the reaction when Dick finds the picture. He wasn't really active on Twitter much or at all, but Jason did force him to make one.

He was sure he'd find out sooner rather than later.

\-------

That later finally arrived a few days after.

He was resting peacefully in his bed when his phone rang. Jason searched for the device resting on his nightstand and found it. 

A soft groan escaped his lips at the brightness of the light from the screen. It was morning but it was still slightly dark in his room.

He saw that it was a text from Dick and opened it to read.

Inside was a link. 

Followed by a - _what the fuck Jason?_

Jason roared in laughter. This was way too much fun.


End file.
